In Another Lifetime
by ShanniC
Summary: [Red Eye] What was Jackson thinking of as he stalked Lisa? Is he really as cold as he seems? This story attempts to capture Jackson's thoughts before he and Lisa board the plane. Please read, review and enjoy! One shot.


Author's Notes: Although I liked the film, I found that _Red Eye_ was lacking in quite a few areas. There was no subplot, no real supporting characters, and there were many unanswered questions. I hope to convey my idea of what could happen with the next few Red Eye fan fiction that I post. I wrote this in about ten minutes and since today is my birthday **8/22 (I'm 21 years old today**.) I thought I'd give myself the gift of posting one of the first _Red Eye_ stories. I hope that you enjoy this story. Please don't forget to review.

-

**In Another Lifetime**

**-**

Jackson Rippner could tell that his prey was a lonely person. She seemed so helpless and weak. She was a woman, and a weak woman at that. Lisa Reisert was beautiful in a damsel-in-distress sort of way. Her auburn curls bounced when she walked, but he noticed that there was no bounce in her step. She held her bag close, and although she wore sunglasses, he could tell that she was scanning the area around her, searching for an unknown lurking predator.

Who could have made her so paranoid, he wondered? Her silk like hair covered slanted eyes that no doubt held tears from the funeral she had just attended. He followed her there too, lurking in the background pretending to be a distant relative expressing his condolences. He stayed far enough behind her to follow her every move but close enough to how she interacted with people. She was a loner, a lonely young woman with a quiet nature. She rarely went out from what he could discern and when she did, it was never farther than a few blocks from her apartment. She had no friends and few acquaintances.

Most nights were a Blockuster night and a medium pepperoni pizza delivered around eight o'clock. He enjoyed peeking into her window laughing when she did at the peculiar antics of Adam Sandler. She seemed to like the film, _Punch Drunk Love_ very much, but he found the mindless shenanigans of _Little Nicky_ much more enjoyable. Jackson liked watching her when she read. For hours Lisa would read self help books and take detailed notes about whatever Rick Warren or Dr. Phil wrote. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Before he killed his parents, they were very supportive of a career in psychology for him. Of course, they had no idea that he needed to be the one that had his thoughts dissected, not the other way around.

Jackson liked her laughed the most though. When Lisa laughed, there was a sort of sick desperation in her voice. As if each guffaw was an attempt to convince herself that she was really there. Perhaps she thought her life was like a dream moving in slow motion. Lisa might have believed that she was all alone while everyone else hustled about. It was a shame he would have to probably kill her in a few hours. Of course, she looked like the type that would obey his commands without question there had to be something else underneath the layers of her personality.

If there was one thing Jackson knew, it was that people (even those with weak dispositions) would protect their own fiercely. Her old man could be more of a problem than a bargaining chip if he didn't play his cards right. Sure, she seemed like a meek person but when pressed against the wall she may have been more trouble than she was worth. Jackson still didn't understand why his employer needed her assistance anyway. It made much more sense to him to assassinate the Deputy of Homeland Security when he traveled alone. Bombing the hotel was too extravagant, and would definitely bring unwanted attention for those on the boat.

Lisa could just as easily decline to help even with the threat of her father's death. Also, there were also the factors of Deputy Kiefs refusing to stay in room 4080 and simply going to another hotel. Obviously his bosses were morons. Their plan was destined to fail, but Jackson would play along nevertheless. After all, even if he did kill Lisa he had nothing to gain with her death or her father's. Jackson sighed then, wondering what it was in life that he had done to deserve such incompetent superiors.

There was too much money on the line for him to simply ignore his directive, but he didn't like to be apart of botched assassination attempts. Failed jobs meant little for him by way of references. Then again, even with the stupidity of the plan and the possibility of Lisa growing a backbone she'd probably heed his warning and do as he demanded. Besides, all the poor girl had left in the world were her divorced parents. He scowled, suddenly aware that he had let his thoughts and eyes wander to long.

Fortunately, Lisa was right where he had left her, clutching Dr. Phil's latest page turner and staring into space listlessly. Jackson lit a cigarette as he watched her from afar in the smoking lounge. It was truly a shame that he had to terrorize such a beautiful woman. He could see himself falling for her in another lifetime. Sadly, he led the life of an assassin. Romance was not an option, especially not with the target. Crushing the cigarette under his foot, Jackson snuck up behind her and waited in line.

Yes, she was a jaded beauty but a beauty nonetheless. Fear and apprehension had marred her somehow, but with the right person she might one day return to her former self. Even with her odd behavior, Jackson knew that she hadn't always been so antisocial. There were remnants of her former personality yearning to be set free. Perhaps after the job was done, she'd become her true self again.


End file.
